You'll Never Guess
by DipperTheSnakePerson
Summary: The second item was a burlap bag that held something roughly as large as Mabel's head. It was tied with a neat little bow made out of black string not out of place on a pair of shoes. She could feel Dipper's gaze on her as she looked at the sack. He was analyzing her reaction, waiting to see if she would question it. She didn't. (May write prequel as its confusing)


**I was hit with inspiration for this one-shot so...uh...here you go…? Working on fallout falls but really wanted to quickly write this. Sorry**

 **Characters are OOC in this, it makes sense if you can manage to put it all together  
**

 **Inspired by the song "You'll Never Guess" by Rufus Rex**

A phonograph played classical music, it was the only sound in the dimly lit cellar besides the breathing of two figures sitting at a table. One with a smile on their face while the other looked uneasy. Between them were two items, one was an old rusty pistol that looked like it was in no shape to be fired...that didn't stop the girl from forcing a nervous chuckle as she could have sworn her brother's fingers moved towards it, even if only be a hairs length.

The second item was a burlap bag that held something roughly as large as Mabel's head. It was tied with a neat little bow made out of black string not out of place on a pair of shoes. She could feel Dipper's gaze on her as she looked at the sack. He was analyzing her reaction, waiting to see if she would question it. She didn't.

"You'll never guess what I found Mabel." She had to stop herself from wincing at the voice. It had that cheerful tune that felt so out of place. She wanted to go..but where could she run to?

Dipper still had that smile on his face. She couldn't tell if it was forced or not but either way it looked unnatural. In the 20 years they spent growing up together she had never seen a smile like that on her twin's face. He was wearing a white dress shirt, stained by god knows what. She couldn't tell if it was brown or red due to the poor lighting of the room.

"You've always loved guessing games Mabel…" he leaned forward, resting his head on his knuckles, the smile now seemed to be taunting her. 'So try and guess what I found."

"Dipper...knock it off...this isn't funny." She was getting tired of playing this game. His smile slowly faded into a frown as he stared at her, once again silent. If it wasn't for the fact he was between her and the cellars exit she would have been long gone. The next house was an hour away but she didn't care. She just needed to be away from here.

"I never intended it to be funny Mabel..you were always the funny twin. Didn't you once say my jokes were terrible?" He smirked and Mabel wrinkled her nose. She had been breathing through her mouth due to the horrid smell down here. A mix of decay and mold.

"I'm not gonna guess what you found. So let's just end this discussion right now."

The classical music stopped and Dipper got up, walking over to the machine to restart it. His eyes never once stopped staring at Mabel. Once the music was back on he walked back to the table..but not to his seat. Standing behind Mabel he placed his hands on her shoulder and whispered.

"I see you aren't one for digging up the past…"

"What's done is done…"

Dipper paused, mauled over her answer, and sat back down.

"I can agree with that statement." He gestured to the bag, an invitation to open it. She refused, earning a small glare. She glared back. If that bag was gonna be opened, he would be the one to do it. Not her. She wasn't willing to give him that satisfaction of seeing her listen to him. She had never been the spiteful twin but today was just one of those days.

"Dipper could you turn off the music? I can only listen to that song for so many hours."

"Not my fault you broke the radio."

"Hey! Stan was playing the same song over and over. It wasn't even a good one."

The phonograph kept playing as the twins just stared at each other. Mabel accidently kicked the leg of the table causing it to shake. The bag fell onto its side with a thud and Mabel noticed that dark red specks had gotten through the sacks bottom and onto the table. If Dipper was surprised by this he didn't show it.

"It was hidden very nicely." He suddenly had a full out grin. "And it's all wrapped up like a present...You love presents…." he gestured to the bag again. Once again she refused. Dipper lunged across the table, grabbing her by the sweaters neck and pulled her close. His expression didn't change and Mabel had to bite back a scream at the unexpected lunge.

He tilted his head to look her in the eye.

"You couldn't even be original about how you did it." he tsked and let go of her head. She wiped her chin to get rid of the dirt from his hands.

"I save my originality for my sweaters. You know that Dippingdot." She forced her own smile, trying to hide the fact she was shaking.

" I do….Still I thought you would have been more original. It was just so..obvious" He was walking in circles around the table now.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

'Mabel! I thought you hated lying."

"I'm not!"

"You so obviously are" He chuckled, shaking his head. Mabel dared to dart her eyes to the pistol, she looked back at Dipper and bit her lip.

"How would you know?"

'Because I know you."

"You sure you do?" He saw her looking at the gun and he lunged for it at the same time she did.

There was a gunshot.

One of the twins was digging a hole under an apple tree. Once they thought they had dug deep enough they threw the burlap bag into it and started covering it with soil once more. They had already finished planting the new fertilizer into the rose garden, they thought the tree could use some as well.

After patting down the soil they slowly walked over to the porch and sat in the old wooden chair, pulling out a book and starting to enjoy a glass of juice. The countryside sure was lovely in the spring. It was even easier to enjoy the sweeter things in life once one had moved on from the past.

One would never guess what had happened in that farmhouse, what had happened on the Pines family vacation and what had happened to three out of four of the family members that had went. No one would know what was in that bag.

And no one ever should.


End file.
